


all the cutest creatures

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomáš isn't as bad at Fun Run as Tommy thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the cutest creatures

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about this pairing, here is a handy [primer](https://anonymizer.info/?https://www.nhl.com/sharks/video/the-deep----tommy-and-tommy/t-278663980/c-41196603).

Tomáš isn't as bad at Fun Run as Tommy thinks he is. He manages to time the end of the last race to the plane's descent, so that Tommy crows, "Yes! Dominated!" just as they're told to put their electronics away. "That's another breakfast you owe me, loser," Tommy says, elbowing Tomáš in the ribs. 

"I do not owe you," Tomáš says. "You cheat."

"That's a lie!" Tommy splutters. "You take that back, you-"

Finally, as they're going down the steps to the tarmac, Tomáš says, "Ok, fine. You stay over my place tonight, we go for pancakes tomorrow early, before skate."

"Really?" Tommy squints at him. "You're not taking me to fucking IHOP, dude."

"No, no. Original Pancake House. My place is closer."

"Hmm," Tommy says. "Ok. You're not weaseling out of paying again, though."

"I always pay if I owe," Tomáš says serenely. Tommy snorts.

 

Tomáš opens his refrigerator and reviews what's left in there. "You want beer?" he says.

"Nah, not right now. Do you have-"

"Yes, blue, I know." Tomáš tosses Tommy a blue bottle and takes a red one for himself. They settle on the couch with the pizza box between them and their feet on the coffee table.

Tommy is quiet, not commenting on the highlights on the TV as he usually would. Perhaps that's not so surprising with how many minutes he played tonight.

Tomáš waits until they've polished off the pizza before clearing his throat. "I want to ask you something," he says. "You did You Can Play, right?"

Tommy lifts his head at that and turns to look at Tomáš. "Yeah," he says slowly. "And so did Jumbo, a couple years ago."

"You like boys?"

Tommy frowns. "That's not what that means."

"No, I know. But you not punch me for asking."

That gets a reluctant laugh. Tommy rolls his eyes, but at least he doesn't look so tense anymore.

"So?" Tomáš prompts.

Tommy twists his bottle between his hands. "I... haven't," he says.

Tomáš can work with that. "I like guys," he declares. "I like sucking cock. I like to suck you, if you want also."

"Oh my god," Tommy says. He is red from the hem of his collar to the tips of his ears. "Uh. Tomáš." He still can't pronounce the name entirely correctly, but at least he remembers to say the _š_. That's one of the things Tomáš has always liked about him.

"Think about it!" Tomáš says. "Decide later, tell me then. Not a once offer."

"One-time," Tommy says mechanically.

"Right." Tomáš stands up, and Tommy follows suit. "Guest bed has sheets," Tomáš says. "Good night."

He pulls Tommy into a hug, just long enough to let Tommy feel the warmth of his body. Then he turns away and heads for his own bedroom.

"Good night," Tommy echoes.

 

Someone is saying Tomáš's name. He blinks into the darkness where he can just make out a silhouette in the open doorway. "Co-" he says, and then he remembers: Tommy, staying over. Tomáš wasn't expecting a response so soon, but he won't complain. He reaches out and finds the switch to his bedside lamp. "Tommy? What is it?"

Tommy comes forward. "I can't sleep," he confesses. "I keep thinking."

Tomáš shifts back to make space, then pats the edge of his mattress, propping himself on one elbow. Tommy sits down and bites his lip. He's stripped down to his white undershirt and boxers, and he looks warm and rumpled and perfect in Tomáš's bedroom. 

"I was thinking," he repeats. "You said- and I don't, I mean, I'm not saying I- I just-" He breaks off and takes a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Tomáš says.

He stays still, not making any move to sit up, and Tommy bites his own lip some more looking down at him. Then Tommy leans forward and brushes his mouth against Tomáš's. 

Even that little bit is so nice. Tomáš lifts his chin enough to draw Tommy back in. They trade light kisses back and forth. Tommy's breaths rush out loudly in between. 

Eventually Tomáš curls his hand around the back of Tommy's neck. Tommy bends the arm he was using to brace himself and lets his weight rest on Tomáš's chest. Tomáš is bigger and taller, anyway; he can take it. He laughs and licks at Tommy's lips until they part for him.

He runs his hands down Tommy's sides to his hips, mostly skirting the curve of Tommy's ass. There'll be time for that later. Tommy still has one foot off the edge of the bed, and Tomáš shifts and rolls a little to urge him forward. That brings their hips together. Tomáš makes a small thrust, letting Tommy feel his dick, and Tommy gasps. And there- Tommy himself is beautifully hard too. 

"You feel good," Tomáš murmurs in his ear. Tommy makes a helpless little _oh_ sound. Tomáš kisses him again.

They roll sideways, moving against each other. Tomáš doesn't even do it on purpose, but he winds up stretched out on top of Tommy, and takes the opportunity to reach down and brush the flat of his palm against Tommy's dick. "Can I?" he asks.

Tommy squeezes his eyes shut. Tomáš strokes his hair back from his temples and waits till he opens his eyes again and whispers, "Yeah."

Tomáš doesn't try to tease him or do anything fancy. He takes Tommy's dick in his mouth and seeks out a rhythm that makes Tommy's breaths go harsh. The sounds Tommy lets out are almost better than the solid bulk of his cock filling Tomáš up. He's aware enough to grunt out a warning when he's close, and Tomáš strokes him in the same rhythm to get him the rest of the way.

Tommy can be so sweet and polite off the ice. When he's caught his breath, he reaches down to touch Tomáš's shoulder and says, "Tell me what to do for you."

"Whatever you want," Tomáš says.

Tommy looks frozen for a moment, but he rallies to say, "Well, uh, then can we-" and move to swap their positions. 

Tomáš pets at Tommy's hair but leaves him free rein otherwise. Tommy doesn't get very ambitious, focusing mainly on the head of Tomáš's dick. He sucks with energy and enthusiasm, though, letting himself enjoy it now that he's letting himself do it, and it's that look of intense concentration, along with his stretched lips and the working of his throat, that sends Tomáš over the edge.

They both fall asleep within minutes.

 

The next time Tomáš wakes up, his alarm is going off and his window is starting to show light.

"Tommy," he says, and pokes Tommy in the shoulder. Tommy grunts- a less appealing sound than the ones he made with his dick down Tomáš's throat, but it makes Tomáš smile anyway. "Tommy, wake up. Have to get up now if we want time for pancakes."

"Wha'," Tommy says.

"Pancakes."

Tommy sits up and rubs at his eyes. Tomáš pokes him again.

"Go shower," Tomáš says. Part of him wants to suggest showering together, but they really do need to be quick if they want time to eat without being late.

Tommy throws back the blankets and gets up, but turns around again in the doorway.

"Can I borrow a clean shirt?" he asks.

"Of course." 

Tomáš finds him a plain gray Sharks Hockey t-shirt, unremarkable except for not being Tommy's size. When they meet up again in the kitchen, Tomáš has to grin at how the shoulder seams slide down Tommy's arms and the hem hangs in loose folds at Tommy's waist. 

"What?" Tommy says.

"Nothing," Tomáš says. "You ready?"

Tommy is quiet in the car, and at the restaurant. He looks more thoughtful than anxious, though, so Tomáš doesn't press him to talk. Tommy eats his way through his own blueberry pancakes and part of Tomáš's Dutch baby, too, so his appetite at least is fine.

When the check comes, Tomáš puts his card on the tray and hands it back to the waiter. Tommy stares at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Tomáš says.

"You're actually going to pay?" 

"Of course. When I take someone out on date, I pay."

"Oh my god," Tommy says under his breath. 

Tomáš grins at him. Tommy looks down at his plate, poking at the crumbs with his fork. His ears are very pink.


End file.
